


Benefits Of A Good Education

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Futa!Weiss x Joan-After the events of the dance, Weiss realizing Joan actually cared for her, tries to help her, with the hope of them becoming actual friends, by tutoring her. When she sees what Joan looks like underneath, she soon starts having wet dreams, and when Joan says she will do whatever Weiss wants if she helps her get an A, Weiss jumps at the chance to help as well as make some of her fantasies a reality, or A=Consensual Anal sex, maybe more





	Benefits Of A Good Education

Weiss found herself in deep thought. Not unusual for her, as she was usually a deep thinker, but the subject of her thoughts was something new: Joan Arc. The awkward, bumbling, clumsy, overly flirtatious girl who she was constantly annoyed by since before Initiation.

No, that wasn’t quite right. Honestly, Joan had been one of the less annoying attempted suitors she had had, not only by being a female, but she had realized recently that she had never assumed anything about her…and that she truly did care for her.

It had only been the dance that had cinched it for her. Joan could have easily preyed on her feelings and lack of date, but instead had forced Neptune in to admit that the reason that she had been turned down was because he didn’t want to be seen as a fool because he couldn’t dance-she bit down on the anger that she felt at that, after all, Joan had willingly worn a suit and danced with Pyrrha when she had found out that no one had asked her to the dance.

Weiss shook herself. Now wasn’t the time for that. She needed to find Arc...Joan. She need to apologize...and maybe start over? Standing from her seat, she left her team’s dorm and started searching.  
It had taken some time, but she had eventually found the blonde Arc in the library, looking agitated as she looked over a history book. “Joan? May I speak to you?”

Joan Arc had been having not the best time. She knew that coming to Beacon under forged transcripts and a lack of schooling and training (schooling and training her sisters were provided…) would make it more difficult, but she knew that she had been extraordinarily lucky so far.

In initiation, she had managed to pique the interest of Pyrrha Nikos, who had snagged her with her spear in order to make sure she got her as a partner (fortunate that, as she had no unlocked Aura, meaning the fall in the Emerald Forest would have been fatal)...but only after somehow angering the first girl that she had ever actually felt something for...and she only made it worse when she tried too hard to get her attention.

A flush of shame filled her at the knowledge she had acted like the boys her sisters often complained about. One who never took a hint. She had finally decided to step aside when...Neptune...came along. She couldn’t help but dislike the Mistralian, even though he was polite enough, simply for managing to get the affection of the one girl she had ever felt something for.

Hell, she had even stepped aside he could take Weiss to the Beacon Dance, but he hadn’t! The coward left her to hang! Her breath came sharper as her pupils narrowed, her very form showing her anger.

She shook herself, taking a deep breath to forget the bad feelings. She had to focus on history, otherwise Oobleck would use torture methods (meaning, extra lectures and writing) on her for failing her next test. But her concentration was broken by a soft voice. “Joan? May I speak with you?”

Turning, Joan felt a mixture of joy and sadness upon seeing Weiss. Despite the fact that she vowed to leave her alone, there was no way that she could turn off her feelings overnight...and there was the fact that she knew there was no chance for her...she shook herself mentally. Now wasn’t the time! “Sure Weiss. What is it?”

Weiss looked over the Arc scion, wondering how she had never noticed how beautiful she was. ‘That’s easy,’ a dark part of her mind told her, ‘You were certain that she wasn’t worthy of you, that she was only concerned with the status gained with your name…’ she thought angrily to herself. But that was neither her nor there. “I wanted to speak with you.” seeing that she had the full attention of the young woman, she continued.

“I wish to apologize. I have misjudged you terribly.” she said, seeing those blue eyes (like sapphires) widen in shock, before she shook her head.

“It’s fine, Weiss...I was annoying, I know that. You were more patient with me than you had any right to be, honestly.” Joan said, still kicking herself for her behavior. She knew she hadn’t been truly terrible or stalkerish, but she had made Weiss uncomfortable...which was the last thing that she had wanted.

Weiss shook her own head forcefully. “No!” she said, her tone forceful. “I thought the worst of you, Joan, and it wasn’t right.” she explained. “I...I thought that…” Weiss felt shame well within her, but she knew that she had to say it. “I thought that you were like the rest, who simply wanted to get close to me because of my family name and money.” she felt bad when Joan flinched, looking at her wounded.

“I know, it was wrong...it’s just...for so long people have only seen my name and money, and not me…so someone just coming up to me out of the blue and flirting with me set off alarm bells.”

Joan nodded, understanding no matter how much it hurt. “I understand. And it probably didn’t help that I didn’t stop flirting…” she murmured, looking back down at her history text.

“Now, now, none of that, Joan! I...I’ve realized I was doing you a great disservice. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” she asked. Honestly, Weiss wouldn't blame Joan if she didn’t.

Joan only shook her head with a slight smile, even as her heart hurt. “It’s fine, Weiss. There’s nothing to forgive.” she said, looking back down at her history text with a glare. Why did the blasted subject have to be so dry?!

Seeing the the pages of scribbled out notes on the table, Weiss had an idea. A perfect way to repay Joan for her kindness, and hopefully actually become true friends with her. “Would you like some help? History is one of my best subjects.” Weiss wouldn’t deny she felt a bubble of happiness fill her at how Joan’s face lit up. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a bad idea after all…

Later That Week…

It wasn’t a bad idea...it was a terrible one. No, it wasn’t because Joan was a terrible student; the blonde was actually quite determined and intelligent, but more the fact that now that she had removed her blinders towards her friend, she knew how utterly. Fucking. Attractive. She. Was.

It was humiliating! She, Weiss Schnee, having to hunch over or fold her legs because she couldn’t keep from pitching a tent in her skirt! Joan hadn’t even been unclothed at the time, for Dust’s sake!

But even with the theoretical tutoring, Weiss had continued it into Dust Applications and even sparring matches. It was the sparring matches that really did her in, though...and not even the matches themselves! While Joan was growing better and better, she was still trying to catch up to the rest of them in skill level. It was what happened after these sparring matches that truly drove Weiss to the brink.

They went to the locker room and showered. And blast, Joan had no sense of modesty! Walking around with her massive tits swinging free, those wide hips swaying side to side, that surprisingly plump booty jiggling...it was a miracle that Weiss hadn’t humiliated herself by having a...spontaneous emission behind her towel.

It was even worse at nights when she finally fell into a fitful sleep, only for her dreams to be filled with images and acts that were unbecoming of a Schnee, and more fit for one of Blake’s smut books...Joan bent over, with Weiss pounding her pussy hard...Joan on her knees sucking her off...Joan riding her cock wildly...and the biggest taboo, her sticking her cock up the tight rear of Joan Arc and claiming it.  
She was constantly waking in the middle of the night with breathless cries as she spent herself, her panties and lap soaked with her thick seed. She had been mortified. This couldn’t keep going on! However, a bright spot was soon to emerge…

Weiss blinked, her mind awhirl at Joan’s proclamation. “You’ll do...anything...if I help you get an ‘A’ on the next test?” she asked carefully, crossing her legs as well as laying her hands on her lap to cover the massive tent that was rising within her skirt. She was proud that her voice didn’t squeak or crack.

Her balls throbbed as Joan nodded eagerly, a smile on her face. “Yeah, I truly want to pay you back for all you’ve done for me!”

Weiss groaned internally. Did this girl not know what she was doing to her? Just the thought of ‘anything’ made the perverse dreams come back to the forefront of her mind, before she paused. If Joan wasn’t just saying ‘anything’ and actually meant it, perhaps…?

Weiss cleared her throat, praying to any higher power that she wasn’t flushing. “Well, Joan, I will remember that. Arc promise, correct?” she didn’t want to run the risk of Joan backing out when she made her proposal, even though she had never shown the tendency before.

Joan looked confused, but nodded, and Weiss felt a sense of glee fill her. She could finally possibly fulfill one of those damn fantasies that had been plaguing her mind during her sleeping hours.  
So, the tutoring became even more intense, if that was imaginable, with Weiss grilling Joan constantly, although making sure it wasn’t to the point that she burnt out or became angry at her. That would be counter-intuitive to what she wanted.

Dates, battles, important historical events, figures, and how they were connected, the hows and whys of politics, the pair covered them all. Soon enough, it was time for the test. Finishing in her normal time, Weiss chanced a look at Joan as she turned in her test and left the room. Her felt uplifted as she saw her writing confidently.

The Following Monday…

Today was the day they were due back their tests, and both Joan and Weiss were nervous, although Joan was noticeably nervous. Weiss was calling on all the Schnee training she had been given to keep her face carefully neutral. She knew her grade would be exemplary (after all, when had they ever not been?), but she was worried about Joan. While she knew that the young woman was smart, she also knew that she had been middling history before.

One by one, they had received their tests (Weiss nodding as she received her expected A) until Joan came out, looking slightly shocked.

Heart sinking, Weiss made her way up to her. “How did you do?” she asked, fearing the worst. Joan looked at her, eyes glistening, her lips tweaking upwards into a wide smile. “I...I did it…” she murmured softly, extending the piece of paper, with a large bold “A” printed at the top.

Weiss was shocked, before a grin, an honest to the Brother’s grin, formed on her face, not only at the fact that Joan had succeeded, but that it meant that she would get what she wanted, as well…

“Congratulations are in order, then! Why don’t you go celebrate with your team and we can meet up later?” Weiss offered. After all, she still needed to gather...supplies...for what she wanted.

Joan nodded gleefully. “Okay! Thanks again, so much Weiss!” she exclaimed, before rushing off to find her teammates. Weiss watched that well formed rear bounce and wiggle as the blonde leader darted off, a smirk forming on her face as her skirt began to tent…

The pair went their own ways, Joan celebrating with her team for them all passing, and Weiss heading to Vale under disguise to procure some items that she would use for her time with Joan.

The Next Day…

“What?!” Joan released a strangled sounding squeak as a just as badly flushing Weiss stood before her, arms folded over her chest. “You heard me, Joan! D-don’t make me repeat myself!” she growled, staring at the taller girl that had invaded her dreams intensely.

The blushing Arc stared at Weiss, heart thumping wildly in her chest. Weiss wanted...wanted her? She had never shown any inclination for her before! Why now? Why make it her ‘payback’? “But...you...you never…my butt?” she squeaked, reaching behind her and placing her hands over her rear end as though to protect it.

Weiss nodded, rolling her eyes for the first time since she had become friends with Joan properly. “Well, it would destroy all of your work if I were to get you pregnant, certainly.” she said, although the thought of little white and blonde haired babies running around didn’t sound too bad. But that was taking things a little too far currently. She still didn’t even know where she stood with the girl!

Joan’s cheeks flushed darker, if that was at all possible. “But...you never showed...I thought…” she mumbled, looking away as she trailed off, making Weiss’ face soften as she realized what was running through the blonde’s head.

“Joan...I told you that day in the library that I was wrong and misjudged you, correct?” the white haired girl began, getting a timid nod from the taller young woman. “Then know that there are more ways to misjudge someone than by simply behavior...I always found you attractive, but due to my own failings, wouldn’t admit it.” now came the part that would hurt, “I also know that there’s likely no chance of you still feeling anything towards me, so I chose this.” fighting to keep vulnerability out of her voice, she went for the killer. “An Arc isn’t going back on her word, is she?” despite the low blow she gave, Weiss couldn’t keep the vulnerability out of her voice at this point.

The white haired girl was surprised when she was scooped into surprisingly strong arms, her face flushed as she pressed against an incredible softness. “Weiss…” Joan’s sweet voice filled her ears, making her shiver. “Let’s go.”

Vale, Cresting Nevermore Hotel

Joan couldn’t help but look around in awe. She was in a place where the rooms cost more for a single night than her entire yearly student stipend! Seriously, who needed dust infused toilet seats?! She would admit that she was jealous of the bed, it was the size of her teams beds all combined!

“Joan.” said blonde turned, only for her heart to skip several beats as she took in the sight of Weiss standing before her in her undergarments, a large bulge in her panties telling her of what lay hidden behind them. “Let us take a shower.”

What followed was a wonderful, yet terribly embarrassing experience for Joan. Both were naked and for the first time, able to truly admire each other’s bodies (Joan having admitted to doing so when they went to the communal showers after sparring), but the embarrassing thing (for Joan at least) was preparation.

Weiss had Joan lean over and press her hands against the magnificent shower wall, sticking her butt out, and the blonde shivered as Weiss’ small hands roamed over her rear, before she squealed as fingers slipped between her cheeks and probed her backdoor, circling her rim and probing inside.

Finally, the embarrassment done, the pair toweled off, and Weiss led Joan back to their temporary residence by the hand, both still naked, allowing the Arc to get her first real glimpse of Weiss’ shaft. It was long, hard, and throbbing, jutting out from pale hips like some form of divining rod as the heiress led them to the bed, where a small pile of pillows was placed in the middle.

Joan swallowed, seeing the pillows in the middle of the bed, knowing what Weiss wanted. With a blush, the blonde climbed onto the bed, knowing that her rump and core was being watched as she crawled over to the middle of the bed, carefully situating her hips over them, her cheeks burning as her butt was raised, her thigh gap ensuring that her pussy was on full display as well to her...lover?

Weiss eagerly climbed onto the bed, grabbing the lubricant she had bought and almost scrambling towards her...was it too crass to call it a reward? It certainly seemed so. But she couldn’t call Joan her lover yet, either. But either way, her cock twitched as she saw what awaited: Joan’s plump rear and tight little slit. While the currently lower hole wasn’t going to be used tonight, that didn’t mean it never would...if she played her cards right.

Shaking her head, Weiss focused on the moment, flipping open the cap to the lubricant and drizzling some between Joan’s buttocks, smiling slightly at the startled squeak the tall blonde released, as well as the shivering as slim fingers pushed the slick liquid into her crinkled pucker, making sure she was lubricated properly.

Moving back, she nodded at the shiny area, before looking down and drawing another line of lubricant along her cock, setting the bottle of lube to the side, and wrapping her hand around her spear of flesh, stroking up and down and spreading her own share of lube, before knee walking up and slipping her cock between Joan’s buttocks, enjoying the contrast of pale skin against naturally tanned skin...which brought a question. “Do you sunbathe nude?” she found herself whispering.

Joan’s was glad that Weiss couldn’t see her face. It was absolutely glowing. She would never admit to the fact before she came to Beacon that she did sunbathe nude at her home back in Ansel, the high walls of their home helping her feel safe enough to do it...although she only did it because her mother and eldest sister Saphron did as well.

Receiving no answer, but honestly not expecting one, Weiss drew back, pressing the slick head of her cock against the tiny dark pink pucker, slowly and evenly bearing down, feeling Joan tense slightly underneath her. “Joan…” she groaned, as she felt the girl she had come to love hiss as the wide head of her shaft slipping in with a loud pop. “You need...to...relax…it will hurt more if I...have to force myself in…”

Joan took a deep breath and, blushing fiercely, relaxed, bearing down as if she was using the bathroom, only to gasp as Weiss suddenly fell into her, hips colliding with her buttocks with a stinging slap. Her ass squeezed on reflex around the intruder, trying to push it out, making Weiss groan loudly behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt Weiss tense and a barrage of heat fill her rear end as a long moan filled the air. ‘Did...did she…?’ she wondered, chancing a look back and seeing a mortified looking Weiss.

Weiss nearly yelped as Joan suddenly relaxed, her cock being swallowed by the wonderful ass that the blonde woman had, heat surrounding her until her hips smacked against Joan’s rear with a loud slap. The heiress found her eyes crossing as it the hot flesh suddenly tightened around her cock, holding it in a strangling grip. Her testicles tingled. ‘No,’ she begged internally as she felt the pleasure beginning to rise, ‘Don’t make me...I don’t want...not so soon, no, no, no, no, nonononononono-!!’ she tensed, fingers and toes curling, as her balls began to empty themselves into her lover’s backside as she moaned loudly against her will.

As her orgasm tapered off, Weiss felt shame and humiliation fill her. For all those ‘one pump chumps’ she had heard Yang mock, she hadn’t even gotten to pump! Tears stung at the corner of her eyes; she wanted nothing more than to vanish, especially when a shocked Joan looked back to her.  
She was surprised when Joan’s face softened. “Weiss, it’s okay...don’t feel ashamed.” her voice was calm, kind, and non-judgemental, something that she didn’t think was possible in this situation. “It’s our first time doing anything like this, either of us…and besides,” a small, naughty smile formed on her lips and Weiss moaned as the burning flesh around her shaft squeezed again. “I know you have more than that in you...you’re still hard back there, after all.”

Brothers, she loved this girl. All the reason in the world to laugh at her and mock her, and she didn’t do it. Weiss smiled weakly. “Quite right, Joan...thank you…” she whispered, pulling her hips back slowly, both shivering, before thrusting back in, moaning all the while.

Slowly, Weiss picked up speed, her thrusts becoming more powerful and frequent, a loud slap, slap, slap ringing throughout their hotel room, that being the only other sound other than panting and moans.

Joan buried her face into the pillow in front of her to contain her moans. She couldn’t believe that she was actually feeling true pleasure form this, actually getting wet from it! She could feel the hot load within her already shifting around from the frantic thrusting, but she could also feel Weiss’ heavy sack slapping into her wet lips. Joan could feel her own orgasm beginning to build within her, her fingers and toes curling as she tried to hold off, wanting to wait for Weiss...although she didn’t know how long she was going to last...

Weiss breathed heavily as she pumped into her lover’s wonderful rear, squeezing her hips as she pumped in and out, in and out, in and out. Despite the fact that she had more stamina from cumming once already (no matter how mortifying it was) Weiss felt herself reaching her end once more. “Joan,” she hissed, “Going to cum again…!”

Joan opened her mouth to answer, but only moaned as she tipped over, her body clenching as she experienced her first orgasm that came not from her own hand. Her inner walls flexed around nothing, leaving her feeling incredibly empty. She panted and whined as pleasure rushed through her, fingers digging into the dust enhanced silk sheets.

Weiss groaned, her eyes rolling back as she thrust several times more, short and stilted, as she came, collapsing on Joan’s back as she erupted once more, hips rocking back and forth as she released, her balls emptying themselves of their second payload. “I love you, Joan…” she thought, closing her eyes and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm...only to freeze as she heard a tiny voice. “Do...do you really mean that?”

Robin’s egg blue eyes popped open, her heart going from relaxed to marathon running in an instant. Terrified, she glanced up, to see a shocked look on Joan’s face as she twisted to stare back at her. Hell, she had actually said it? But in for a lien, in for a thousand, she supposed. Unable to gather the courage to speak, Weiss simply nodded.

Joan cursed the fact that she was face down and connected at the ass to the girl, otherwise she would kiss her senseless. Instead she settled for squeezing the slowly softening cock tightly (pulling a moaning whimper from her lover, as well as a resurgence of hardness in the thick cock within her) and nodding firmly. “I love you too, Weiss...thank you for telling me.”

Weiss looked at Joan in shock, but realized that she had been a grand fool. If Joan had truly loved her enough to step aside for Neptune, and even gotten the fool to admit that he was afraid of how people would see him because he couldn’t dance, it would make sense that she loved her too...feelings towards someone didn’t just turn off overnight.

But where did this leave them, besides her balls deep up Joan’s rear bumper? Voicing this, Joan reached back and grasped one of her hands awkwardly. “It leaves us wherever we want, Weiss.” she replied, squeezing her rump around her cock again. “If we go back to Beacon as girlfriends, that would be wonderful, and more than i had actually hoped for. I was just expecting this,” Weiss’ breath hitched again as Joan wiggled her hips side to side, tugging on her cock, “but to find out that I can have the girl I have wanted as more than a friend for months as my actual girlfriend?” a teary smile formed on the blonde’s face. “I want to go for it.”

Slowly, Weiss pulled out of Joan’s wonderful backside (she would be doing everything she could to be able to service it again, that was for sure) and moved up, kissing her fiercely, with everything she was. Joan twisted, their breasts pressing together (another thing she wanted to lose herself in) as she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

Breaking the kiss, Weiss rested her forehead against Joan’s, staring into her eyes as both tried to catch their breath. Neither spoke, only shared kisses as they fell back onto the bed, the dust treated sheets the perfect temperature to their naked bodies.

Weiss broke the most recent kiss, squealing as her slick cock was grabbed in a warm hand and stroked. Looking at Joan, she saw an impish smile on her face. “You’re still nice and hard…” she whispered, wetting her lips. “How long do we have the room for?” she asked.

Closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath, Weiss spoke. “Until tomorrow.” she whimpered, bucking her hips into Joan’s ever so soft hand. How had she gotten so fortunate? A chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. “Well, let’s not waste time then, okay?” Weiss squealed as Joan’s hand and wrist twisted, the sudden spike of pleasure making her shake as Joan pinned her to the bed and hovered over her, before she groaned as her cock slipped into that tight ass once again.

She forced her eyes open as she felt Joan rise upwards, knowing what was happening and wanting to memorize the vision. Indeed, Joan bounced upon her cock, breasts bouncing wildly, pussy dripping onto her belly, eyes rolled back and mouth open as she moved on top of her.  
‘I don’t know what I did or how I deserved this, but I’m glad it happened…’ Weiss thought, reaching up and cupping the bouncing mounds, groaning at the softness that attached her fingertips.

The pair slept very little that night, the majority of it spent exploring each others bodies, managing a small nap and shower before they had to leave and return to Beacon, where they would have to explain where they had been all night to their teams...as well as why Joan was walking funny.


End file.
